


Playing Dirty

by Chierei



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Illustrated, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierei/pseuds/Chierei
Summary: While stuck in Arkham together, Ed goes out of his way to make sure he and Oswald have a little...alone time.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 23
Kudos: 121





	Playing Dirty

When Oswald woke up to a dark figure looming over him and a hand over his mouth, he followed his instinct and bit down, teeth sinking into his would-be attacker’s palm.

“Ow,” Ed said, voice barely above a whisper as he pulled away and shook his hand in pain. “Oswald, it’s just me!”

Oswald sat up, his thin blanket falling to his waist as he gave Ed a cutting look. “And you should know that I don’t like being woken up by someone who might be trying to kill me!” he said, matching Ed’s hushed tone. He shot a look to his door, still closed and locked tight for the night. “And what are you even doing here? We have to stay for another week, at least. And how did you get in? Your cell is practically on the other side of the building.”

Ed grinned, and even the garish stripes of his Arkham uniform wasn’t enough to stop Oswald from noticing how attractive he was. “You can touch me but never see me. What am I?”

Oswald gave him the most unimpressed and annoyed look he could muster.

It didn’t seem to phase Ed. “Air!” Ed chirped. “The air ducts don’t lead outside anymore but still provide an excellent means of travel within.”

He seemed proud of himself, waiting for Oswald’s response as though he should be impressed instead of _livid_.

Oswald scowled. “That still doesn’t answer my question. It’s whatever-o’clock in the morning, I just got to sleep, and you _know_ how cold it is in my cell.” Oswald didn’t even care how whiny it made him sound—Ed knew that it was hard to fall asleep in the cold with his leg, especially when Arkham refused to give him any painkillers more potent than ibuprofen.

Oswald had hated Ed’s plan since he had mentioned it the first time but eventually had to acquiesce when they had no other viable idea. They both needed a solid alibi after a small...snafu that resulted in Ivy turning a few members of the GCPD into plant food and potentially the theft of a few items of substantial value from the museum. Oswald had wanted to hide out in one of their safehouses for the month, but Ed had eventually convinced him that a temporary stay in Arkham was the most beneficial means to an end. No one would be able to accuse them of the inevitable blow-up of Ivy teaming up with Valeska if they spent the month locked tight and cozy in Arkham. And, Ed had told him with none too little glee, it would give him a chance to speak to Scarecrow about chemistry or some other scientific whatnot that Oswald didn’t about. After a few weeks, Oswald’s lawyer would get them out on a technicality, and no one would be able to blame them for any part of the chaos outside.

But Oswald _hated_ Arkham. It was full of bad memories—both from the torture he had endured under Professor Strange and then that maniac clown. It had been made slightly better with Ed’s presence—no one was willing to cross both Penguin and Riddler—but the administration had enough intelligence to keep them separated to the best of their ability. Their cells were at opposite ends of the building, and they had vastly different schedules.

Not that it had stopped them from seeing each other, but it was annoying.

“Aren’t you going to say you missed me?” Ed said, teasing.

Oswald huffed, glad the darkness hid the blush he knew was creeping up his cheeks. Because he _had_ missed Ed these last two weeks—it wasn’t the same not sharing a bed together, not having the comfortable warmth next to him when he woke in the morning.

Not being...intimate.

Ed took his silence as an answer. “I’ll be gone before the wake-up call, so no worries. I thought we’d take the chance to enjoy a little time together,” he purred. Ed slipped a hand under the threadbare blanket to rest on Oswald’s thigh, the implication clear.

Oswald blushed but tilted his head up, asking for a kiss. It had taken a while for him to get used to asking for physical touches, months of expecting Ed to turn around at any moment and break his heart again, but he was getting better.

Ed pressed his lips against Oswald’s, bracing himself with one arm as he leaned over him.

Oswald sighed happily into the kiss, parting his lips slightly to welcome Ed. Their tongues slid together, sending a spark of pleasure through him that he had sorely missed. Ed’s lips were familiar, and he tasted faintly of his spearmint toothpaste. He leaned further in, bringing up one hand to cup Ed’s cheek as they kissed.

When they parted, both were breathless. Ed dropped his head to nip at Oswald’s neck before licking a stripe from his clavicle up to his ear.

Oswald moaned, loudly, as he clutched onto Ed. He was hard in record time, two weeks of forced celibacy taking its toll. The scratchy cotton of the standard-issue undergarments felt like torture, not providing any sort of relief even as he tried to rock his hips up to rut against Ed.

“Shh,” Ed whispered into his ear before biting gently at the cartilage. “You don’t want the guards to come by, do you?”

Oswald groaned, wrapping both his arms around Ed’s neck, one hand tangled in his hair as he scraped his nails down his scalp. “Ed,” he whined.

Ed only hummed in response, lathing his tongue down his neck, one hand pressing Oswald’s hips down as he shifted away. The tease.

Oswald could feel, more than see, Ed’s grin, and fuck, he loved this man even when he wanted to murder him. Oswald kicked off the blanket in a rush, falling back on the bed with a giggle and pulling Ed down with him.

Ed laughed softly, dropping to his side and twisting, so he was side-by-side with Oswald. He leaned in for another kiss, brushing his fingers against Oswald’s bared skin as he toyed with the hem of his pants.

Oswald moaned, the kiss becoming more and more heated as Ed continued to touch him. It was never enough for any real satisfaction, just the ghosting of his fingertips along his hips or trailing up to thumb at his nipples. Touching him everywhere except where he wanted. And every time Oswald moaned, whimpered, tried to press himself closer, Ed would pull away to chastise him with, “Be patient, love.”

But Oswald had never been a very patient man. He reached down, palming Ed’s arousal brazenly and enjoying the way Ed groaned into their kiss. Ed’s hand, which had been trailing down Oswald’s side, faltered. It made him grin against Ed’s lips. He nipped at Ed’s bottom lip, scraping his teeth against the flesh, and it was Ed’s turn to squirm.

Oswald wrapped a hand around the outline of Ed’s cock, separated by only the thin fabric of his Arkham uniform. He traced the shape of his cock, scraping his nails along the cheap cotton before pressing his hand down. He could feel it pulsing under him, warm and hard and waiting.

“You play dirty,” Ed said, leaning his forehead in against Oswald. His eyes were closed, and every word seemed as though it was a chore to get out.

Oswald only grinned. “What did you expect, _Riddler_?” Oswald rolled over before Ed could respond, but he could feel Ed twitch in his hand at the title. He planted himself on Ed’s hips, his bad ankle carefully off the edge of the bed, and ground down on Ed’s cock, making him moan and buck.

“Fuck,” Ed said.

“Now, who needs to be quiet?” Oswald said as he scraped his nails down Ed’s abdomen. His top was ruched up, and Oswald took a moment to appreciate the sight—Ed in disarray, clothing half-button with his cock straining in his pants.

Oswald slipped his fingers under the edge of his pants, the soft elastic of their sleepwear making it easy to tug it and his underwear down enough to free his cock. He gave an involuntary moan at the sight of Ed’s cock. He had missed this, missed the sight of Ed—how it felt in his hand and how good it tasted. He ghosted his fingers over the head, almost involuntarily as his need grew.

Ed groaned, throwing his head back and trying to buck up—futile with Oswald pinning him. “Oswald,” Ed said, and his voice was pleading.

Oswald took pity on him and wrapped his fingers around Ed’s cock, squeezing just under the ridge of the head. Ed was hot—almost burning—in his hand. He started pumping him in long, slow movements that he knew were agonizing to Ed, who preferred faster and rougher strokes.

“Please, Oswald,” Ed begged, looking up at Oswald through fogging glasses. His mouth was half-open in a groan.

Oswald rubbed his palm over the head, smearing pre-come, however meagerly, down Ed’s cock. His other hand reached down, and he rolled his balls gently between his fingers before sliding further up, using both hands to stroke Ed. He twisted them up and down Ed’s cock erratically, squeezing Ed tightly. His own cock is almost painfully hard, and the bulge in his pants is obscene.

Ed squirmed under him, eyes closed as he tried to thrust his hips up, tacitly begging for more.

“Look at me, Ed,” Oswald said, words coming out in heaves. “I want you to look at me.”

Ed opened his eyes, dark and half-lidded in pleasure, and it was too much for Oswald,

Oswald surged forward, leaning down to press his lips to Ed’s in a filthy, open-mouth kiss. He continued stroking Ed in one hand, using his other to tug down his own pants enough to free himself. “Ed,” he said, whimpering against Ed’s mouth as he ground down, his cock rubbing against Ed’s in a moment of mindblowing friction.

Ed growled, energy renewed as he tangled a hand in Oswald’s hair, crushing their lips together so he could ravage his mouth. Ed’s tongue was rough and insistent, swallowing Oswald’s moans.

When Oswald felt Ed shift, he allowed it. He rolled onto his back and pulled Ed on top of him eagerly. Oswald’s knees fell open to allow Ed to kneel over him.

Ed pushed his hips forward, rubbing himself off against Oswald’s scratchy uniform. “Oswald,” he said, the name on his lips sounding reverent, like a prayer. He braced himself with his elbows on either side of Oswald as he tongued at Oswald’s neck, drawing nonsensical patterns to send shivers up his spine.

Oswald reached between them, wrapping his hands to press their cocks together as he bucked his hips up weakly.

Ed nodded, an answer to Oswald’s unasked question. He thrust forward, rocking against Oswald in a steady motion. He tweaked one of Oswald’s nipples, pushing up his top so he could grope freely at his chest.

Oswald rubbed his hands greedily over their cocks as Ed rutted against him, smearing his hands with pre-come and occasionally scraping his nails down Ed’s cock to make him shudder.

Ed latched himself onto Oswald’s neck as he moved, suckling at the same spot in a way that Oswald knew there would be a hickey in the morning.

“Ed,” Oswald whined when Ed bit down hard enough to hurt and making him want to scream. “I’m—”

Ed squashed the words with a kiss, dirty and wet. He batted away Oswald’s hands so he could wrap his fingers around Oswald’s cock instead. He squeezed, rough, and pumped Oswald in short, fast strokes.

Oswald came with a loud groan in Ed’s mouth, their lips and tongues crushed together to stifle the noise.

Ed let go of Oswald’s softening cock, making him shiver at the oversensitive organ. Oswald watched drowsily as Ed sat back on his haunches and stroked himself. He kept his eyes on Ed, giving his best fucked-out look and licking his lips.

Ed came with a shout that he cut off with a hand pressed against his mouth.

Oswald gave a final, small moan as Ed came, covering his stomach with long streaks of come that mingled with his own release.

Ed slumped forward, unmindful of the mess he was making of both of their clothes, to kiss Oswald. The desperation was gone, leaving behind a slow, sensual press of their lips. It was enough to make them sigh, content, and catch their breaths. When Ed finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against Oswald’s, eyes closed.

Oswald hummed, enjoying the moment—the post-coital release and euphoria. He trailed his hands up and down Ed’s back, feeling the bumps of his spine and enjoying the feeling of Ed under his fingers.

“I love you,” Ed said, breaking their silence. The words were barely audible, just air over Oswald’s lips.

Oswald opened his eyes to stare back into Ed’s. He chucked, helpless but to smile, and said, “I love you, too.”

Ed matched his grin with his own.

“And as much as I love you,” Oswald added, “I think we need to clean ourselves up. How we are going to clean ourselves up, though, I haven’t the foggiest idea.”

Ed giggled but obediently rolled off of Oswald. After a few moments of hushed arguing, Oswald agreed to sacrifice a corner of his blanket to clean themselves with.

“But, you owe me,” Oswald grumbled as he wiped himself clean. He hated the feeling of cold come against his skin. “Now, you better get back to your room before we are caught.”

Ed pouted. “We still have three hours before wake-up. I can take a nap here and then head back after,” he argued.

Oswald gave him a flat look. “And risk oversleeping?”

“I have a very well-tuned internal clock. I don’t oversleep.”

Oswald sighed but didn’t put up a fight. It was as much of a tell of what he really wanted, and they both knew it. “Fine, but I get to be on the inside.” He scooted over, making space for Ed to crawl under the blanket. The twin-sized beds were not designed for two adult men, but they managed with Oswald curled on his side with his head resting against Ed’s chest.

“Goodnight, Oswald.”

Oswald sighed, content, and said, “Goodnight, Ed.” And he fell asleep listening to the soft beat of Ed’s heart.

  
_Art by[spacejellybeans.](https://twitter.com/spacejellybeans)_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yandere who requested handjobs on Discord _and_ an anonymous ask on [Tumblr](chierei.tumblr.com) who requested "Os and Ed stuck in Arkham and its in the middle of the night and Ed gives Os a hj under the blanket telling him to be quiet unless he wants the guards to hear." I hope both you like enjoyed! ;)
> 
> As always, please take a moment to leave a comment to let me know if you enjoyed it. Every comment feeds into my well on inspiration. <3


End file.
